


If I Were Not Myself

by earsXfeet6669



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earsXfeet6669/pseuds/earsXfeet6669
Summary: With the dust of the failed abduction still thick in the air, Pierre makes a confession that changes everything.
Relationships: Pyotr "Pierre" Kirillovich Bezukhov & Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	If I Were Not Myself

"If... If I were not myself, but... the smartest, handsomest, best man on Earth, and if I were free, I would get down on my knees this minute, and ask you for your hand. And for your love."

He stopped, watching her both with apprehension and with a strange sense of relief. Had he even known that, before he said it? He wasn't sure, but he knew it was true. And what else mattered?

Natasha paused. "Pierre, that's very sweet of you but I just don't think of you that way."

Pierre frowned. "You don't?"

"Well, when I was little, maybe, but that was just kid stuff."

"Oh, I just thought—"

"No, I'm glad you told me. You're important to me as a friend and I value your company and mentorship but I have no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with you and I don't want you to imagine otherwise. Also, I've just gotten out of a year long engagement and a very intense and difficult situation from which I am still physically healing and I don't imagine I'll want any sort of new prospect, at least for a while. Besides, you're married, and if there's one thing I've learned, it's that we should all be more honest, about whom we intend to marry. Maybe you should have a conversation with your wife? She didn't seem so bad to me."

Pierre blinked. "Yeah. I guess."

Natasha patted his arm, a friendly smile. "Thanks for understanding." She left the room.

Pierre considered this. Maybe respecting women was alright after all. Looking up at the comet that night, he had an epiphany, and he decided to accept Natasha's wishes and continue to be a good friend without pressuring her into anything more, because he valued her company and comfort more than he wanted to fuck her. The next day he talked to Hélène about what they both thought wasn't working in their marriage, and no one threw a table, and they were both on much better terms going forward.


End file.
